


Pretty Nice

by justanotherpipedream



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae Natasha Romanoff, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Witch Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: “I can charm him for you if you’d like.”Tony sunk his face deeper onto his crossed arms. He frowned up at the fae, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate the offer Nat, but I think I want him to like me the normal way.”Tony glanced wistfully back over towards the other table. Steve was just as handsome as ever today, laughing with the rest of his werewolf friends.





	Pretty Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> For the 2018 Fandom Stocking, partly inspired by codeflaws' adorable sketches [here](https://codeflaws.tumblr.com/post/181762337001/some-more-witch-au-things-with-witch-tony-fae) \- I hope you enjoy it!

“I can charm him for you if you’d like.” **  
**

Tony sunk his face deeper onto his crossed arms. He frowned up at the fae, staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate the offer Nat, but I think I want him to like me the normal way.”

Tony glanced wistfully back over towards the other table. Steve was just as handsome as ever today, laughing with the rest of his werewolf friends.

He felt Natasha tug on his pointed hat. “You sure? I don’t have to hypnotize him, I can help you with a love potion or something.”

Tony groaned. “No, remember our ethics class? Love potions are definitely creepy, not cool. And, they only last until the potion wears off.”

Natasha dropped the hat over his eyes, but that didn’t stop him from seeing her eyes soften. “You really like him huh?”

Tony nodded in response. Natasha coughed, and Tony could feel her straighten beside him. “What do you like about Rogers anyways?”

Tony sighed. “He’s just-  _nice_.”

Natasha snorted. “Nice?”

“Everyone in this school is just so...over everything. The level of nihilism should honestly be concerning. But Steve- Steve isn’t like that. He cares. He doesn’t make fun of me for getting excited and rambling about spells and potions class like everyone else does, but actually listens to me in class” mumbled Tony. 

“He always slows down when I walk beside him because he knows I can’t keep up with his long legs, and even gets me coffee sometimes when we’ve got the same first period together.”

Tony’s voiced softened. “He’s just... nice, you know?”

Tony could hear her inhale sharply and he huffed. “I’m surprised you’re asking me about this. Aren’t you the one who said you were tired of me talking about Steve’s abs-”

Natasha coughed loudly, weirdly from the opposite side that he thought she was sitting, but her laughter not loud enough to muffle the choking sounds coming from his other side.  Tony snapped the hat off his face, only to gape at Steve’s red face, staring back at him. Tony pulled the hat back over his face. “Just kill me now.”

Tony felt the hat gently being tugged over his head. Steve’s blue eyes twinkled down at him with a pleased smile. “Nah, I’m too nice for that.”

Tony felt his face burn a bright red, but Steve beamed at him. “But I’m happy you think I’m nice because I uh, think you’re also...pretty nice.”

Tony blinked up at Steve, whose ears were also tinted a bright red, his tail flicking back and forth behind him. Natasha snorted beside them. She leaned in to tap Steve on the arm. “He likes the diner down the street, the with the good burgers. If I find out that you were somehow  _unkind_  to him, I will charm you so hard, you’ll forget your own name. Understood?”

Tony protested, but Steve nodded. “Of course.”

Natasha pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “I expect a full report on how nice those abs really are.”

Natasha walked away savouring Steve’s gobsmacked face and Tony’s look of glee, satisfied.


End file.
